Self-Control
by Beautiful Disasterek
Summary: Les réflexions de Stiles au mileu d'une classe qu'il exècre et sa rencontre avec Derek. [ STEREK ]


**Note**** : Hello ! Alors, je sais pas exactement pourquoi je poste ça, c'est juste un truc que j'ai écrit dans un but thérapeutique, une sorte de défouloir XD **

Derek grognait intérieurement. Il était en colère contre lui-même depuis quelques jours déjà, et la situation allait de mal en pis. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'enfonçait. Il était en train de renoncer à tous ses principes, de compromettre tout ce qu'il s'était promis et tout ça à cause d'une personne trop entreprenante. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à cette personne, il ne s'en prenait qu'à lui-même et à sa volonté quasi-inexistante. Il savait que ça allait mal finir, qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Il se mit en route pour mettre les choses au clair, pour tout gâcher en somme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Stiles fulminait. Vraiment, il allait finir par foutre une avoine dans la tronche de sa voisine. Il n'était pas du genre violent, et surtout pas avec les filles, mais celle-là devait avoir un don pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter sa classe en général, surtout depuis qu'il avait été séparé de Scott ! Ce n'était pas que ses camarades de classe étaient des imbéciles incultes et immatures qui n'avaient aucun respect pour les profs mais ..

" Putain le prof d'éco c'est vraiment un connard, nan mais il a annulé une sortie pour faire du cours quoi ! On va lui pourrir ses deux heures à ce con moi je te le dis ! "

.. Ouais non, oubliez ce qui a été dit plus haut, c'était _vraiment_ une bande d'imbéciles incultes et immatures sans aucune notion de ce qu'était le respect.

Stiles ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, essayant de cacher sa colère et ses envies de meurtres. Dans sa tête, il se fit plein de scénarios qui allaient du plus simple au plus sophistiqué ( et qui disait sophistiqué disait généralement " psychopathe " ) : il se voyait par exemple en train de se lever, jeter sa table au sol ( en faisant un petit bowling, c'est-à-dire tenter de toucher le plus de bouffons possibles au passage ) et hurler " FERMEZ TOUS VOS GUEULES ", en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre ou alors il se voyait carrément en train de faire un remake de " Massacre à la tronçonneuse " version lycée de Beacon Hills.

Sauf que, question armes meurtrières, il ne disposait que .. d'un compas. Remarque, il y a un début à tout. Et puis, ça peut faire mal un compas, sérieusement. Qui ne s'est jamais planté la pointe métallique dans un doigt en tentant de graver quelque chose sur son matériel scolaire lors d'un cours de maths particulièrement soporifique et horripilant ? Oui bon d'accord, les maths c'est _toujours_ soporifique et horripilant. Mais parfois c'est pire. Surtout, comme dans le cas de Stiles, où on vous colle une péta.. une fille que vous ne pouvez absolument pas encadrer à côté. Bon dieu, s'il s'était assis seul à un bureau c'est qu'il y avait une raison non ? La prof avait sans doute pensé lui rendre service en plaçant la nouvelle à côté de lui, espérant peut-être qu'ils allaient devenir amis ou quelque chose dans ce genre la. Qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Oui, non, c'était une prof de maths, mieux valait ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, la nouvelle n'arrêtait pas de le coller, même en cours d'histoire elle avait pris possession de la table à côté de lui ! Le pire, elle ne cherchait même pas à sympathiser avec lui ( encore heureux ! ), c'était juste pour profiter des bouquins que _lui_ se trimballait dans son sac et de ses cours quand Madame discutait au lieu d'écrire ce que la prof dictait et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas suivi.

Ça avait toujours plus ou moins été comme ça, il était la bonne poire qui aidait tout le monde mais que personne ne cherchait réellement à connaître. Avec le temps, il s'y était fait et rendait service de bonne grâce, tant que ça lui permettait d'avoir au moins la paix et qu'on le laisse seul dans son coin. Il préférait largement cette situation à celle qu'il avait connu quelques années plus tôt.

A l'évocation de cette période douloureuse, Stiles se crispa deux fois plus. Et l'autre qui gloussait comme une dinde en rut à côté, tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que le ventre de quelqu'un avait gargouillé. HI-LA-RANT, vraiment, de quoi se taper un fou-rire pendant dix minutes. Faudrait qu'il le suggère à un pote qui voulait devenir humoriste, apparemment ça déchaînait les foules. Enfin, si le public visé est un lot de gamins et de gamines de bientôt 18 ans évidemment, ce qui n'est pas très glorieux comme perspective de carrière, soyons honnête. A ce compte la, autant faire de la téléréalité. D'ailleurs, un bon nombre de péta.. filles de sa classe devraient réellement y songer, elles avaient parfaitement le profil pour. Stiles réprima un sourire moqueur.

Mais bien vite, l'agacement reprit le dessus et il fit craquer ses phalanges avant d'attraper un stylo et de le triturer nerveusement ; c'était juste histoire d'occuper ses mains avant qu'elles ne finissent malencontreusement dans la face trop maquillée de sa chère voisine.

" Je vais la frapper. " marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ce qui fit réagir Machine, qui se tourna vers lui. Merde, aurait-il parlé trop fort ?

" Non rien, je réfléchissais tout haut. " tenta-t-il de se rattraper avec un sourire crispé qui, selon lui, ne devait pas être crédible du tout.

Et puis merde, rien à foutre d'être crédible, elle pourrait déjà s'estimer heureuse si elle sort en vie de cette salle de classe cette .. " Ok, stop les insultes Stiles, un jour ça va sortir tout seul de ta bouche et tu risques de le regretter. " Le pire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui il n'était déjà pas de très bonne humeur de base, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi ces deux dernières nuits, les vacances étant beaucoup trop éloignées à son goût et le froid le rendant toujours un peu maussade, mais elle avait encore plus enfoncé le clou ! Deux fois qu'elle lui volait sa place à côté de la fenêtre cette connasse ! ( oups pardon, c'était dit. ) Pas que Stiles était immature et chipotait pour une histoire de place, c'était juste que c'était celle ou il se sentait le moins " menacé " en quelque sorte, l'endroit où on l'oubliait un peu dans son coin. Mais elle l'avait obligé à s'asseoir du côté de la rangé, ce qui le plaçait pratiquement au centre de la classe et qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être exposé à tous les regards, et d'être une cible facile. Évidemment, le temps où on lui lançait des projectiles en tout genre dans la tronche était révolu, et il avait laissé ça au collège, mais n'avait pas pu s'en débarrasser entièrement. Des petites techniques comme ça, destinées à se protéger, s'étaient développées et insinuées dans son esprit, devenant des réflexes. La pimbêche avait donc, en compromettant son " instinct de survie " de la sorte, mis ses nerfs, déjà pas mal à vifs, à rude épreuve.

Il sortit discrètement son téléphone portable pour regarder l'heure et fut encore plus désespéré : bordel, encore 23 minutes à tirer ! Autant dire une éternité.

" Mais c'est pas vrai, elle fermera donc jamais sa gueule ? " pensa-t-il lorsque l'autre ouvrit sa bouche pour la deux-cent-quarante-douzième fois de l'heure, histoire de faire la maligne en répondant aux questions de la prof.

Remarque, elle au moins avait un peu de culture ! M'enfin ça n'impressionnai pas Stiles plus que ça : c'était sa deuxième terminale donc encore heureux qu'elle savait des choses, pas besoin de se la péter comme ça ! Mais l'adolescent avait la vive et désagréable impression que c'était sa nature d'être hautaine et prétentieuse. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de juger les gens sur, quoi ? 15 jours qu'elle avait débarqué ? Ouais si, c'était amplement suffisant : cette fille _était_ hautaine et prétentieuse, sans aucun doute. Et il avait une profonde aversion pour ce genre de personnes, sauf qu'il avait fallu que la reine des vaniteuses - car si toutefois il existait un royaume de la vanité, Stiles pensait qu'elle était toute désignée pour le gouverner - s'installe à côté de lui et s'y sente bien. Argh.

Stiles essaya de se forcer à penser à autre chose, parce que sinon il allait l'étrangler avec l'écharpe qui empiétait largement sur sa table. Sauf que le premier sujet qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était pas celui le plus à même de le calmer. Derek. Penser à cet imbécile alors qu'on est au bord de la crise de nerfs, en plein cours de maths ? Mauvaise idée. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se remémorer toutes les fois où il avait tendu des perches au loup, où il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était amoureux de lui, mais ce dernier l'avait à chaque fois sciemment ignoré voire carrément rejeté. Il le détestait ! Déjà qu'il n'était pas vraiment en harmonie avec lui-même, il fallait en plus qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un handicapé des sentiments, qui était à mille lieux d'être gay en prime ! Vraiment, sa vie était pourrie, du début à la fin.

" Il passe à quel heure devant le lycée, le bus déjà ? Histoire que je me jette en dessous. " grommela Stiles.

Heureusement, sa voix fut couverte par les gloussements de l'autre à côté et personne ne l'entendit.

Enfin, et Stiles, sans être croyant, en aurait loué toute les divinités recensées, la sonnerie retentit, lui vrillant les tympans en même temps qu'elle le libéra de son calvaire. Il jeta toutes ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac et se rua dehors, en vissant ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Dans ces moments là, seule la musique l'aidait à décompresser. Il choisit un morceau de metal bien hard, et se mit à marcher vite pour mettre le plus de distance possible en un temps record entre lui et cet endroit maudit que représentait le lycée. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il ne put se résoudre à rentrer : il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ne pouvait pas juste se poser devant la télé en bouffant une tablette de chocolat comme si de rien n'était. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il prit la direction de chez Derek.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelque part à mi-chemin entre la maison Stilinski et le loft Hale, deux hommes perdus dans leurs pensées avançaient d'un pas décidé, trop préoccupés pour regarder devant eux. La collision était inévitable et le choc fut rude. Ce fut Stiles qui encaissa tout et, lorsque son petit corps frêle rencontra celui, massif, de Derek, il rebondit et vint s'écraser lamentablement au sol, sur les fesses. Son téléphone vola et ses écouteurs furent arrachés dans le mouvement, permettant ainsi à l'adolescent de reprendre contact avec le monde qui l'entourait. Il releva la tête et, lorsqu'il vit la personne responsable de sa chute, un juron et une phrase débile lui échappèrent

" Et ben merde alors, quand je demandais que Derek Hale me fasse mal au cul, je pensais pas vraiment à cette manière la ! "

A peine cette phrase avait-elle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres que Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et partit dans une longue tirade Stilesienne pour tenter d'expliquer sa connerie, les fesses toujours gracieusement plantés dans la boue et les feuilles mortes.

" Je .. je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé ! Enfin oui non, ça m'a pas échappé puisque c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire à la base et j'ai .. euh .. je n'ai jamais pensé quoi que ce soit et surtout ne va pas croire que j'imagine des trucs pareils. Surtout avec toi. Pas que tu sois moche ou repoussant au contraire hein .. enfin non, pas au contraire mais .. si ! Non ! Mais tu vois, je suis fatigué et énervé et embarrassé alors parfois des mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je le veuille et .. "

Derek haussa les sourcils, surplombant et jaugeant Stiles. Il fut touché par tant de maladresse. De plus, il pouvait sentir que l'adolescent n'était pas dans son assiette : l'odeur de son stress et de sa colère empestaient l'air. Alors, il fit ce que lui dictait son instinct. Il tendit la main vers Stiles pour l'aider à se relever, ce qui eut pour résultat non escompté mais plutôt agréable de lui couper le sifflet. Pendant un instant, Stiles fixa cette main tendue avec méfiance, se demandant s'il devait la prendre ou pas.

" Bon tu te lèves ou je te lève ? T'attends quoi pour prendre ma main, qu'elle gèle sur place ? Je te signale que je suis pas du genre à soulever quelqu'un a moitié pour le laisser retomber ensuite, c'est plutôt le genre de blague débile que TU serais capable de faire. " grogna Derek.

Ok, alors la, il l'avait cherché. Vexé, Stiles se releva tant bien que mal par ses propres moyens, dédaignant l'aide que lui offrait Derek. Il entremêla ses propres membres et faillit s'étaler à nouveau, mais il parvint à se relever avec une toute petite parcelle de dignité restante. Derek le regarda faire et laissa retomber sa main en levant les yeux au ciel. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le loup - ô surprise - se décide enfin à rompre le silence.

" Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu fiches la ? T'as dépassé ta maison depuis longtemps. "

Stiles fut tenté de répondre par un des sarcasmes dont il avait le secret, mais il ne se sentait même plus le courage et la motivation de faire ça, et il haussa simplement les épaules.

" Je sais. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et de me défouler. "

" Rude journée ? "

" C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ouais. "

Derek le regarda dans les yeux, et il y vit une profonde lassitude. Soudain, il se remémora la raison pour laquelle il se dirigeait vers la maison Stilinski mais ne put se résoudre à aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. Il lui était impossible de blesser Stiles plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et à vrai dire il savait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les mots qu'il avait décidé d'employer. Il savait qu'il aurait su se montrer convainquant devant Stiles, mais il existait une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas duper avec des airs de gros connard insensible : c'était lui-même. Et au moment précis où son cerveau voulait activer les barrières de sécurité et de défense, son cœur et ses sens lui criaient de prendre l'adolescent démuni qui se tenait face à lui dans ses bras et de le réconforter. Ce fut ce dernier qui mit son débat intérieur en sourdine en déglutissant bruyamment.

" Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu comptes me bouffer ? "

Derek eut un petit rire nerveux. Et soudain, il céda à ses pulsions et fondit sur Stiles, attrapant sa nuque et collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut d'abord l'incompréhension du côté de Stiles et la retenue pour Derek, mais quand l'adolescent commença à mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles du loup, ce fut comme si un barrage cédait, libérant les émotions de chacun de leurs entraves. La colère sourde qui bouillonnait en eux reflua, cédant peu à peu la place à une douce chaleur qui se propageait dans les poitrines. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, approfondissant cet échange enrichissant pour les deux hommes. Et ils comprirent à ce moment la qu'ils ne devaient plus se fuir ou se craindre mutuellement, car chacun était le remède de l'autre.

**FIN  
><strong> 

**Note**** : Voilà, alors je sais que la fin est bidon mais comme dit j'étais de mauvaise humeur et j'avais besoin d'un happy end, surtout du Sterek. Je sais aussi que tout ça est effroyablement mal écrit, c'est juste que c'est comme ça que c'est sorti et à la relecture je ne voyais pas trop comment le changer ^^ enfin voilà, j'aurais sans doute pas du le poster mais c'est fait, comme ça je peux le supprimer de mon téléphone lol. **


End file.
